Meninas Superpoderosas: Canalhice Atrapalhada
by Pedunculo Pedante
Summary: Há um serial killer na cidade, porém, antes de impedi-lo, as meninas precisarão enfrentar seus demônios internos para serem bem sucedidas.


Não sou dono das Meninas Superpoderosas e não ganho dinheiro com elas.

Atenção, esta história contém sexo e violência.

**Meninas Superpoderosas: Canalhice Atrapalhada  
**

Há um serial killer na cidade. Ele come os pés das suas vítimas e elas ficam pernetas. A senhorita Belo foi atacada, e agora tem um toco sangrento no lugar dos pés e as meninas foram chamadas pelo prefeito, para interrogar a bela mutilada no hospital:

"Senhorita Belo" diz Florzinha "você está mau. Olha suas pernas gangrenando!!!"

"Oh Florzinha!" diz Belo "sou agora uma sombra de gente. Aquele serial killer me violentou e mastigou minha sola até o osso!!!"

"Cala a boca sua puta!!! Fala logo do maníaco pra eu ir atrás e prendê-lo logo!!!!"

"Oh...oh...Florzinha...você me fere o coração..." e então senhorita Belo enfia uma colher em seu próprio crânio e arranca os dois olhos. Ela morre.

Florzinha se irrita pois a única testemunha morreu. Ela fala para Lindinha:

"E agora muié?!?! Tâmo sem rumo!!!"

"É" diz Lindinha "vamos sair daqui antes que esse corpo comece a feder."

"Tá bom...vamos Docinho?"

Docinho olhava para o corpo nu e cérebro sangrento de senhorita Belo...aquele pedaço de mau caminho era suculento...uma tentatação para os intestinos daquela menina que perdera a virgindade na noite anterior. O professor Utônio chegou no quarto, ela acordada e ele a chamou sussurrando:

"Docinho...vem me ajudar a temperar o perú!!!" e ela foi. Mas não havia perú, apenas um pintinho amarelinho estrubuchando de desejo. Ele se alojou dentro de Docinho e quis fazer um ninhozinho lá. Porém o pintinho era muito desajeitado...e babou na menina toda. Até fez a coitada sangrar e gemer como uma cadela catatônica.

Após essa bela lembrança dolorida, Docinho vai embora com as meninas do quarto da cadáver Belo.

As meninas saíram do hospital, foram tomar um sorvete para relaxar. Florzinha falou enquanto chupava um de flocos:

"E aí Docinho, nóis tâmo sabendo da tua temperada com o professor...qual é a tua mina?"

"Vai se fudê cacete!!!" grita Docinho, "vai arranjar uma rôla pra chupar e me deixa em paz!"

Lindinha não gosta do que ouve:

"Ô Docinho, acho melhor você se preocupar...tu tava protegida?"

E foi nese momento que Docinho percebera o maior erro de sua vida. A angústia penetrou-lhe os poros, apertou seu coração primitivo e inocente. O quê será agora de nossa querida amiguinha? Um rebento é tudo que essa garota perturbada não precisa no momento.

As Meninas Super Poderosas estão voando na cidade quando ouvem um grito...é a professora Keane!!!! Elas vão averiguar e quando chegam à escola, o Serial Killer está lá, comendo o pé da professora. Ela está babando e se estrebuchando como um porco no matadouro. Vômito lhe sobe ao esôfago, sangue é vertido pela narinas e ódio lhe penetra o coração. As meninas gritam ao agressor:

"Parado aí meliante maldito. Solte a mulher, e pouparemos-lhe o pinto!!!!!" mas o meliante não para, continua com a carnificina, furando os olhos da professora com seus próprios dedos, lambendo o sangue que corria do estômago aberto de Keane e estuprando a pobre e mal paga funcionária pública. Lindinha se irrita e lança um poderoso raio de calor de de suas órbitas oculares, atingindo o órgão genital do perpetrador. Ele grita como uma vaca sacripanta e sua face encapuzada se revela para todos...é o professor Utônio!!!!!

"Professor!!!" gritam as três meninas.

"Sim," diz Utônio "sou eu mesmo..."

"Mas por quê?" pergunta Florzinha.

"Meninas, carne de pé é rejuvenecedora. Querem que eu, teu próprio pai, envelheça e se aborreça?"

"Não papai!!" dizem as meninas. Todos se abraçam e vão para casa.

**Epílogo**

O professor continuou com a matança, porém, parou de comer mulheres, já que seu órgão foi mutilado. Então ele mudou de sexo e agora estupra garotinhos incaltos e medrosos.

Florzinha arranjou uma rola para chupar. É a do Macaco Loco, que ela sempre teve vontade de experimentar. Porém, foi presa pelo IBAMA por práticas bestiais com o símio inteligente. Pegou AIDS na prisão.

Lindinha se casou com o caipira Fuzzy. Tiveram muitos filhos mas Lindinha não suportou o abuso do marido. Ela se matou, levando os filhos junto para o inferno.

E por fim, Docinho. Ela ficou grávida do professor Utônio, mas, como era uma garota matuta, abortou e viveu feliz para sempre...quase...pois começou a se prostituir e usar heroina. Ainda hoje tem uma relação saudável e explícida com seu pai, que agora é mulher.

**Fim**


End file.
